Empire: The Final Battle
by NekoVampireNinja
Summary: Arya, Roran, Orik and Eragon head to helgrind to rescue Katrina, yet One of the members of the party is upset, and another makes it worse. A powerful new rider, a freaky little girl and a secret powerful Elven Army.
1. Save Me

**Empire: The final Battle**

Chapter one: Helgrind.

Eragon rose at dawn, as the first rays of light crept into the tent he shared with his cousin, Roran, and his sleeping dragon, who lay curled up outside, guarding her rider. His thoughts wandered back to the day before, when his new found brother had betrayed him.

Eragon attempted to sneak past Saphira, to reach Nasuada's tent, but to no avail. She opened one deep blue eye and stated:

_I'm coming with you_

Nodding, Eragon continued to walk on, through the maze of tents, the cool night air still blowing lazily around. Saphira walked steadily behind him, well aware of his riders' sorrow.

They slowed at reaching their leader's tent, hearing a heated discussion. Standing silently outside, it was apparent that Nasuada and Arya, an elf princess Eragon had befriended and fallen in love with, did not agree on something.

"…do you have no feelings for my people!" Came Nasuada's voice, clearly angry.

"The question is do you have no feelings for mine?" Replied Arya. Her voice was as quiet, yet full of venom and command.

Eragon decided this was the best time to enter, and doing so, he found Nasuada and Arya glaring daggers at each other. He cleared his throat. The two women turned, Arya still looking homicidal, yet Nasuada seemed surprised.

"Yes, Eragon" asked Nasuada wearily.

"Yes, I wish to discuss with you a certain issue that has arisen" Stated Eragon clearly, after greeting both women in their usual fashions.

"You wish to discus the mission on which you would like to place yourself that involves rescuing Roran's Fiancé?"

Eragon simply nodded. "I know full well that Katrina is almost definitely being used as bait, whether to capture me or Roran, but I also cannot bear to see my cousin as he is now."

Roran had been sulky and inactive since the battle on the Burning Plains, saying and doing no more than he needed.

"Yes, I have given this issue some thought." She sighed, sinking into her desk chair. "You have certainly made up your mind, and I see no way in changing it. Eragon, I know you carry a heavy burden, but please, keep yourself safe. The Varden have little hope, and it would not help if the last ounce of it was sapped up."

"I shall keep my self safe." Said turning to leave.

"But" Called out Nasuada, causing him to turn back. "The dwarf representatives and I have discussed this, and wish to have one of their own accompany you. Orik, volunteered, and has since been added to the rescue list."

Eragon bowed again as Nasuada spoke up "I also wish to have Arya accompany you as an added provision, but as she was so kindly telling me, she has been called back to her home, and cannot come with you"

The two women glared at each other until Eragon cleared his throat and said "I shall leave as soon as time will allow." Nasuada nodded fondly.

"I will go with you" said Arya.

The others turned to face her. "But your people?" Enquired Eragon.

"They will be fine, it was only family issues" She said, her face portraying no emotion, yet her eyes showed a hint of sadness, a major display of imotion for her.

He nodded. "We leave soon" And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Outside the tent, he found Saphira. _All went well?_ she smirked.

_You heard what happened, I am not stupid_ said Eragon angrily, not stopping.

_Not totally_ He heard her chuckle quietly. Grinding his teeth, Eragon decided to leave it there, he had seen one argument today already. People should be fighting wars, not making enemies on their own sides!

When Roran awoke, Eragon told him of his earlier discussion with Nasuada, and the tactic he had had in mind to rescue Katrina. His cousin's attitude went from glum to grateful.

"When do we leave?" He asked eagerly?

"It is your choice, brother. Do you feel strong enough to leave now?"

"Of course!" He crowed, reaching for his hammer and pre-packed bag.

Eragon smiled. "Then we leave within the hour. Meet me at the edge of the city" With that he turned to leave.

Arriving at the meeting point, he found Arya and Orik awaiting him.

"And I said you cant rush an elf" grunted Orik. "Which I have now proven to be applicable to half elves as well!" Eragon was greeted by Arya with her usual monotonous expression, once again making her mood undetectable.

He glanced around noticing one was missing._ Saphira? Where are you?_ He called out.

_Little one, I have had a discussion with Nasuada, and we have agreed that my coming along would alert the Ra'zac. Do not worry, you will still be provided with horses for Orik and Roran._

_Do not worry!_ He exclaimed. _Without you I am un-whole!_

_This is why Nasuada has sent Arya with you, she is as easily strong as you, if not stronger, her strength is all you shall need. Besides, I shall remain in contact with you throughout the journey._ With that she broke the connection.

Looking up, he realized Roran had arrived. "Ok then," he stated. "We will have to reach Helgrind with nothing but horses and provisions I'm afraid. Saphira cannot join us for the possibility she could alert the enemy with her size." With this Roran looked slightly relieved, whereas Orik just nodded.

"Shall we proceed? Questioned Arya. He nodded.

"Orik, Roran, these horses are for you." He said, gesturing to two white and chestnut horses tied nearby. "Arya and I shall proceed on foot."

Roran looked skeptical. "How shall you keep up?"

"We just will" Better to let him find out for himself, he thought.

It was midday, and the small party had been traveling for almost four hours. Arya and Eragon had long since left Orik and Roran behind, startling Roran, much to Eragon's amusement. Arya had been quiet the whole way, and she seemed distant, as though she were pondering something. To Eragon, she seemed upset, but then, this was not unusual behavior for her.

"Arya?" he questioned. She flickered her eyes over to him briefly to show she was listening. "Are you, feeling well?" He asked, flinching. Great, he though, ask the elf who was homicidal just this morning.

"I am fine." She said quietly, quickening her pace slightly. Eragon, who was struggling to keep up already, had to use enough energy to catch her, that his breathing had quickened.

"Are you sure?" He gasped. "You… seem distant." He finished, panting.

"I am fine!" She said forcibly, running farther ahead. She stayed just ahead of him the entire journey, until she entered his thoughts sometime at noon and said:

"We rest here" sending him a image of a small clearing near several large trees. Pass this onto the others, I cannot reach them." She withdrew from the connection. Eragon did as instructed, then reached camp a few minutes later.

Eragon frowned, he could not see Arya. Then he saw her a short while up in a tree, spotting the area from above.

"Arya!" He called. She saw him and came down. "We shall need to build a fire, how far away are Roran and Orik?" He asked.

"A short while." She said, turning into the forest to collect wood. Eragon was starting to get worried. Something was definitely upsetting Arya; he could see it in her eyes, barely. He planned to talk to Orik about it.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Author's note:

Well, that was pretty slow and short, but the next chapter will be slightly faster and longer. I do not have any Eragon books, I borrowed them from the library, so I cannot look up any words. Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R and tell me what you liked/didn't like to help me improve!!!! This is my first fanfic so no flames please!!!


	2. Pale and Worried

Empire: The Final Battle

Chapter Two: Pale and worried

A short while later, the four explorers, were sitting around the campfire. Roran had gone hunting, and had come back with three hares for the party to eat.

"Who wants some?" Roran exclaimed Roran, grinning.

"Aye!" Answered Orik, snatching one from his hand. Eragon looked at his cousin and said

"I do not eat meat anymore, cousin." He said, and glancing over at Arya, he saw she was to deep in thought to notice, so he answered for her too. "And neither does Arya." At the mention of her name, she seemed to come back to earth, and sighted the hares in Roran's and Orik's hands. Grimacing in disgust, she look away.

"Why ever not?" He asked. Eragon had always hunted for the family, and loved the taste of meat, now Roran found him turning down them both!

"The elves," started Eragon, trying to think of an easy way out. "Have changed my mind." He said simply.

Grunting, Roran sat and joined Orik cooking his meal. Eragon got to work preparing a vegetable soup for himself, and by the looks of it, Arya as well. She was yet again staring out into the forest, her mind a million miles away.

After preparing the meal, he touched Arya slightly on the shoulder, nudging her back into her own mind. She found Eragon in front of her, holding a bowl of soup and wearing a concerned expression.

"Arya," he said softly. "Something troubles you. Tell me, I wish to help you."

She stared at him then said "Nothing is wrong Eragon! Please, leave me alone!" She glared slightly at him. He grimaced and placed the bowl near her feet: He did not want to upset her more.

For the rest of the night, Eragon watched Arya. She continued to stare into space, and occasionally he thought he saw a tear in her eye. Not once did he catch her crying, yet she seemed unbelievably upset.

"Right," grunted Orik, standing up and stretching. "I'm out for the night". He headed over and took out his bedroll, and went to sleep.

A short while later, Roran stood and stated "I'm turning in, 'night Eragon." He said. He also leaned over to Eragon and whispered "Try to talk to her Eragon, she seems kinda, 'out of it', y' know" He then went and grabbed his bedroll and joined Orik on the floor.

Eragon pondered whether he should 'wake' Arya, or simply leave her in her dream-like state. He decided to leave her to her thoughts, but then he noticed her bowl. It lay untouched, where he left it.

Concerned, Eragon went over to Arya and touched her arm. "Arya, you did not eat your meal." He said. She looked at him then her eyes fell on the bowl.

"I apologize, I lost track of time." She stated, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"You must eat!" Eragon exclaimed. "We have seven more days until we reach Helgrind, and we cant afford for you to go hungry!"

She stared at him coldly, "it is my choice Eragon. If I wish to eat I will." She stood up and stated "I will scout."

"No you will not!" commanded Eragon. She glared at him before jumping up high into a tree, overlooking the plains. Eragon sighed. He hoped she would be better soon. With that he went to join his cousin and dwarf friend in sleep.

Eragon awoke at early sunrise. He surveyed his surroundings; the fire was burnt out, his two male companions asleep, and the horses grazing by the base of a tree. But what disturbed him was Arya, sitting exactly where he had last seen her, and was once again staring blankly.

He called out to her, breaking her trance, gesturing for her to come down. He then turned to wake the male sleepers.

"Wasgoinon?" asked Roran, obviously not a morning person.

"Come brother, we must leave soon" He said. That got Roran up, he went to join Arya cooking breakfast.

Eragon turned to Orik, shaking him "Arise friend, we must continue our journey." All that earned was a grunt and a roll over. "Arya, help me!" He exclaimed

She looked up, shook her head in disgust and threw him a sphere of water using magic. He caught it using his own brand of magic skills, and then directed it towards Orik, where it splashed over his face and torso.

"Argh!" He moaned, sitting up. "What in the name of (Ok there is supposed to be a dwarf gods name in here but I don't have the book) did you do that for!" He exclaimed.

"To wake you up" said Eragon simply, turning towards the rest of the group, leaving the dwarf mumbling curses and wringing out his shirt.

They sat quietly around the fire whilst eating breakfast, but eragons mind was anything but quiet:

_Saphira, I'm worried about her._ Said (er, thought) Eragon.

_She looks well?_ questioned his dragon.

He glanced at Arya. _A little pale, but yes I suppose so_

_Leave her and see if she improves_ she suggested. _Excuse me little one, but I am needed elsewhere._ She broke the connection.

Sighing, Eragon reached for his breakfast and began to eat, now becoming aware of the eating contest between Roran and Orik, from which Arya was watching with mild aggravation. He caught her eye and smiled, and to Eragon's relief, she smiled faintly back. He was also pleased to see she was eating.

During the travel that day, Eragon didn't manage to get a single word out of Arya at all. The trees through the forest became denser, and the climate became humid.

They stopped for camp near a pool, with a rocky ledge just behind. It was quite a beautiful place, exotic trees and clear skies. (I know this is a FOREST, but work with me people!) But Eragon was horrified to see that Arya had gotten paler, and even saw a tear slip down her cheek during one of her daydream sessions. Once again, she did not finish her meal, and once again volunteered to scout.

With Arya out of earshot, Eragon turned to Orik. "Arya seems a little of colour, doesn't she." He asked.

Orik's eyes glanced over to where Arya sat on a nook in the cliff face, and nodded; "Aye, she never seemed very sociable to start with, but now I feel she is not even there."

"Aye." Agreed Eragon. "If this goes on much longer, I shall ask her again what is wrong."

"Again?" Asked Orik, surprised. "You have asked before?"

"Aye, she told me nothing was wrong, but I know there is." He sighed. "You do not know anything of this do you?"

"I know not." Stated Orik sadly. "We dwarves rarely mess with them kind, too much magic, but I have grown rather attached to her. And I think you have too." Said Orik winking.

"She- she is my friend, nothing more." Stated Eragon.

"Of course, of course." He said, unconvinced.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Author's Note.

Once again: I do not have the Eragon book here so I cant look up the words, but I know most of the names. R&R… tell me your opinion! No flames, I'm allergic to fire!!! (lol)


	3. Making other's Pain

Empire: The final battle

Chapter three: Feeling other's pain

The next day, Eragon woke much earlier than the rest, as usual, and crept to where Arya was watching the plains. She was perched in the same nook she had been sitting in the previous day, but she still seemed awake. Eragon climbed nimbly up to join her, and noted in anguished silence she was even paler than the previous day, if that was possible, and she was slightly, ever so slightly shaking.

"Arya," Said Eragon sternly but quietly.

"What do you want, Eragon-finarel?" (What the hell does finarel mean anyway)?

"I wish to know what troubles you. You say it is nothing, but I know better. You know I know better. Now please, tell me, what is hurting you?" He waited quietly for her answer.

Arya closed her eyes, then after a minute, opened them and glared at him "Leave, Eragon! I do not wish to answer your question!" When he did not leave, she jumped off the edge of the cliff into the pool below. (for the record, the cliff is small, and the pool is deep.)

Alarmed, Eragon followed her the way he came, arriving at the bottom to see Arya re-surface. She climbed out and dried herself off using a spell.

Eragon followed her, out to the burnt up fire, which she re-lit and sat down, hugging her knees. He sat beside her and gripped her arm. "Arya! Tell me what is wrong!"

"Nothing! You leave me alone, Eragon!" She yelled, waking Roran and Orik from their sleep.

"You have neither slept nor eaten much for the entire mission! I wish to know now, what it is that causes you to do these things! No excuses!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, pushing Eragon away.

"I will not!" He thundered grabbing her by the wrists and pushing her to the ground.

At this point Orik had rushed over to stop him.

"Eragon! Leave her! What do you think you are doing!" He ranted.

"Stay back" said Eragon venomously, causing the dwarf to back off in fright.

"Arya! Tell me, now." He commanded, turning back to her.

"No! Let me be!" She screamed, pushing as hard as she could against him. She had almost managed remove him from herself, Eragon realized.

"You will not show me, I shall show myself! Konta forl tonkae!" (yea yea, we cant all make up fascinating elvish words you know! Anyway, this is supposed to say something like 'Show your memories')

Arya screamed in pain and writhed on the ground. Eragon suddenly got a stream of images from the elf's mind: A young elf with silver hair and green eyes sat holding hands with what seemed to be a 15 year old Arya (that's how they LOOK. She is about 70 years old.)…A tiny female elf with black hair and green eyes clutched a doll as she was dragged form a war zone, watching wide eyed as an elf was stabbed through the heart, she screamed out to the man… The same young female attending a funeral, tears poured down her face as she clutched the side of a weeping Islandazi, and the hand of a silver haired boy… Fire, all around, the shade, Durza leering down on Arya, looking identical to the ways he did now… Arya the same age, holding the body of the dead silver haired boy… Arya screaming in pain at Durza's torture…

"Letta!" Half gasped, half screamed Arya, breaking the stream of memories. Eragon, suddenly aware of his surroundings, stood shakily to see a wide eyed Roran and Orik, and Arya gasping on the forest floor. His head was spinning. He looked down and offered his hand to Arya. She slapped it away, standing shakily and running up to the ledge, and sinking back into her nook, where she evidently lost consciousness.

Eragon sank back to the ground. Orik and Roran where at his side instantly. "What happened?" Asked Orik, concerned. Eragon shook his head, unwilling to answer, and headed of into the trees.

A short while later, Eragon sat under a birch tree, thinking. He viewed the images extracted from Arya's mind over and over. With a jolt he realized he had entered into her life, seeing everything she made sure no one saw.

"What have I done?" He pondered silently, covering his face in his hands.

_Little one?_ came Saphira's voice in his head. _What have you done?_

_O' Saphira_, he wailed. _Arya seemed so upset, I wanted to help her: to know why._ He felt her search through his mind for the memory. She withdrew when she found it, alarmed.

_Eragon! You didn't - you haven't_… she spluttered.

_Aye,_ he wailed. _I read her memories!_

Her alarm crossed the mental link towards him _The mind was the last place for Arya, Eragon, to hide her secrets. You know that. And now without that, with you knowing basically her life story, she will never trust you again_.

Eragon started to cry. _Oh why did you bring this to be, Eragon_ asked Saphira sadly. _Arya is as fragile and beautiful as the Star Midrim (don't know how to spell it), and you broke her, Eragon, and not even my flame can put her back togethe_r She stated, withdrawing from the connection, leaving Eragon alone, sobbing at her wise words.

After drying his tears, Eragon headed back to camp, finding Roran and Orik packing somberly, almost ready to leave. He spotted Arya, still up on the ledge.

"Roran," said Eragon quietly. "I need you to check on Arya." Roran glanced towards the elf, then did as instructed: he knew better than to question the rider. Orik and Eragon watched in silence as Roran climbed up to where Arya lay. Finally arriving, he reached towards her cautiously, pulling the hair from in front of her face. He examined her for a moment, then headed back down to the others.

"She is unconscious," he told them. "And her breathing is shallow. At this rate we shall never reach Helgrind in time!" He wailed.

"We shall," said Eragon confidently. "We leave When Arya svit-kona wakes up."

A short while later, Arya awoke. She could not remember much, as her mind was clouded. Mind! That was it! She remembered now, Eragon had intruded into her mind, viewing her life as one would a play. Anger and sadness filled her. Was Eragon happy now? He knew what was wrong now: her life.

The sun was now high in the sky, she realized with a jolt. The group should have left an hour ago! She searched the ground below, finding Eragon, Orik and Roran. Nimbly, she climbed down, heading straight for Roran.

"You have awakened!" said Roran, relieved.

"Aye," answered Arya monotonously. We leave for Helgrind immediately." She walked off.

Eragon had just finished packing the horses when Roran came over and said, "She has awoken, we leave immediately." Eragon was relived. But knew better than to try and approach her.

They left soon after, with Arya and Eragon at the front, and Orik and Roran trailing behind. Arya soon got far ahead of Eragon, totally ignoring him. She did not speak at all, and Eragon had to find where Arya had chosen camp, as she refused to show him the location using her mind.

Soon after the arrival of Roran and Orik, dinner was made and eaten. By all except Arya, who had not moved down from the tall stone where Eragon had found her. He drew his eyes away from her, only to meet the ones of his fellow companions, all which showed concern.

"Eragon, she is greatly troubled." Said Orik plainly

"You think?" he muttered.

"You really shouldn't have done, what you did to her."

"I know!" Growled Eragon, standing and walking towards his pack, where he pulled out his bedroll and went to sleep.

!#$&()!#$&()#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Author's note:

What did ya think? Was it good, bad, long, short, TELL ME!! PS: If anyone tells me I wrote some things wrong, then I'll tell them now, I DON'T HAVE THE ERAGON BOOK TO LOOK IT UP!!!

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	4. Helgrind

Empire: The Final Battle

Chapter Four:

Two days later, Eragon and his other male companions were sitting on logs around a recently lit campfire. They ate dinner whilst discussing things quietly.

"…What should we do?" Asked Orik quietly. They sat silently. Ever since Eragon had intruded on her privacy, Arya had not said a word to anyone, nor had she eaten, or to Eragon's reckoning, slept. All three, and now Saphira, through Eragon's mental link, were worried.

"We need to get her to eat." Said Roran. "She shall be no use half starved."

Roran stood up. "I'm going up there." He said. He reached for a leftover bowl of soup, and waded through water over to where Arya was sitting, up on one of the low cliffs. The others watched intensely from below, as Roran clambered up the cliff, using one hand to climb, and one to hold the bowl.

Roran silently cursed himself. What was he doing, climbing towards a homicidal elf with a temper, who clearly did not want interaction with the world outside a three inch radius? He knew little about this woman, except that she was not one to be trifled with, yet she seemed utterly fragile, like her trust could break any moment. He had no doubt Eragon's already had. Still, Roran had grown attached to her, and was concerned for her well being, even if she was not. He finally reached the top, and stumbled away from the edge.

Arya sat with her back facing him, looking over the plains. She was slightly hunched over, and her hair obscured her face. Roran grimaced and stepped slightly towards her. He noticed Arya's shoulder's trembled slightly, alarming him. He wondered what Eragon had seen to make her this upset.

"Arya?" He croaked, reaching towards her shoulder. She shied out of the way of his hand, then resumed normal position when he drew it back. Roran walked past her and knelt in front of her. She lowered her head so her face was shadowed.

He placed the bowl before her, slightly touching her knee. "Eat, Arya. We are concerned for your well being." She did not move. Roran looked to the ground. Suddenly, Arya's hand swept out and hit the bowl, sending it flying over the edge of the cliff, into the water below. Below them, Eragon and Orik winced.

When she had knocked the bowl, Roran had stood in alarm. Arya turned her eyes up to meet his. He gasped. Her face no longer tried to conceal her emotions, but let anger, terrible anger show through. Her eyes glinted dangerously. Roran backed away. Then her eyes softened, tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. She lowered her head again, and Roran rushed to her side, holding her on the shoulders. When she did not react, he gingerly brought her close, hugging her tightly. She sobbed silently into his chest, as Roran comforted her the best he could.

Suddenly she pushed away from him and stood, jumping back down the cliff with the agility and precision of the most flexible cat. She landed slightly in the water below, before climbing out and finding refuge high up in a nearby tree, leaving Roran alone on the cliff.

Not long after they had set off the next day when the tall point of Helgrind became visible, winding its way through the sky. Roran shivered as he saw it, with anticipation and fear. Somewhere in there was Katrina, dead or alive.

The next hour the party gazed up at the mountain, until they reached somewhere near the base of the mountain. The party had agreed to stay together that day because of the dangers, much to Arya's silent displeasure. She had not talked to anyone the entire trip, yet stayed closer to Roran than anyone, though even he came no closer than four meters.

"Right, there seems to be nothing at the bottom of the mountain, which leaves the lair in only one other place; the top." Eragon directed the team.

"Eragon please, we know what to do, and how to do it." Said Roran impatiently, and strode past Eragon towards Helgrind. Eragon glared angrily after him.

"Give him some sympathy, he only wishes to rescue his fiancé." Said Orik. Eragon nodded, and followed Roran.

Climbing the mountain was harder than Eragon expected. Instead of climbing straight up, they had to jump in and out of bushes to avoid being seen, and twice had hide as they heard a sound of the Ra'zac. Eventually Arya discovered a beaten path, obviously used for the slaves to carry the Seithr Oil and other provisions to the lair. They followed the track until they reached a ledge, within which was a hole, no bigger than something Snowfire could fit through, yet probably big enough for the Ra'zac and parents.

Quietly, Eragon beckoned for the others to follow. They slipped in through the hole, quietly skirting the walls. The hole led them into the mountain, down a dark path with a floor of moist dirt. The lower they descended, the more prominent the smell of decaying flesh became. By the time the party reached the bottom of the slope, the air was thick with the smell, making everyone gag.

As soon as their eyes adjusted to the gloom of the cave, they could see they had emerged into a circular, high ceiling room. A quick inspection of the room revealed no threats. At the furthest side, chains dotted the wall, occasionally holding a bony arm or leg of the dead. But on one of the chains hung a tattered and dirty Katrina, seemingly asleep.

"Katrina!" Called out Roran, rushing to her side.

"Roran!" she shrieked in disbelief. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Eragon joined him and tore the chains from her body. Arya stood guard in the door, whilst Orik inspected, with slight disgust, a half eaten body of an obvious peasant. Eragon noticed this, and silently thanked the gods he and Brom had not gone along with their plan of taking the roll of the slaves.

A slight moan stopped everyone in their tracks, until they found the source of the noise. Sloan hung against the wall, further away from Katrina. Eragon sighed and heade to free him of the bonds.

"Who are you?" Asked Sloan, squinting at Eragon. "Get away from me! Leave my daughter alone, you filthy-"

"QUIET!" hissed Arya, the first word she had said in a long while. She gestured towards the archway, where slight noises could be heard.

Eragon, Roran, Arya and Orik quickly ran into an advantaged position, as the a foul stench grew closer, almost knocking Roran out cold. He swayed on his feet and grasped Arya to steady himself. Sloan and Katrina, huddled in a shadow.

Finally, the Ra'zac had descended and was now in plain view of the attack. They sprang forward, but they didn't seem to have the element of surprise at all. The Ra'zac and their parents (whoever they are) parried their blows with ease, all except the ones Eragon and Arya had been attacked by. So the fights began.

Eragon swished his blade towards the Ra'zac, twisting and turning out of its way when it struck. The Ra'zac fought hard, but not hard enough, and Eragon and Orik had decapitated it a few minutes after the beginning of the fight, yet it had been no easy feat. He and Orik hurried over to Roran, who was struggling with one of the parents. No one realized that one of the adults had crept over to Sloan and Katrina and were now keeping them backed against the wall.

Many minutes later, Eragon, Orik and Roran had managed to bring down the adult, Roran stabbing through the heart. He spat on its dead body and said "That is for my Katrina."

They turned their attention to the other fights. Their breath caught in their chests at what they saw. The remaining Ra'zac had Arya pinned against the wall, holding her arms and legs, rendering them useless. She flailed desperately, trying to free herself.

"Arya!" Yelled Eragon, running towards her. The Ra'zac pulled his sword up ad put it against her neck.

"Do not come any closssser, or sssshe diesssss." It hissed. Eragon stopped dead in his tracks, and a panting Arya stopped struggling and stood still, eyes closed.

"Yessss, that issss it." He said in a sneering voice. He turned to Arya. "You, you reek of pain, and ssssuffering. Your life is more horrifying than the otherssss." It stated. It turned to the adult and addressed it in its of language of clicks and snaps. It growled, then moved aside for Katrina and Sloan to leave, as they scampered towards Roran, Katrina hugging up close to him, much to Sloan's obvious distaste.

"You are of little value compared to thisssss one." The Ra'zac said to Sloan and Katina, who cowered, whilst gesturing to Arya. "You sssshal leave and sssshe will take your place."

"Never!" Eragon yelled, rushing to Arya. The Ra'zac added pressure to his blade, coaxing a thick line of blood to run down Arya's neck, stopping Eragon in his tracks.

The Ra'zac lifted his blade from her neck and pulled her away from the wall, still holding her securely. It brought her so she was facing the group, staring with a blank expression at the other's looks of horror. The Ra'zac slashed Arya across the back with his blade.

She moaned softly, before collapsing silently.

"No!" Screeched Eragon. Trying again to reach her, but the Ra'zac pulled himself and the elf onto the winged adult, and they flew out of the cave, leaving the others alone.

"Arya!" yelled Eragon, running after them. But by the time he reached the outdoors and his eyes had adjusted to the glow of the setting sun, they were gone.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Authors note:

THIS IS NOT A RORANxARYA FANFIC! So what did you think? Tell me your opinion! C'mon! you know u want to!


	5. Little Girl

Empire: The Final Battle

Chapter Five: Little Girl

That night they camped back at their last camp, Eragon staring forlornly at the spot where Arya would have been keeping watch. He stood silently, and headed towards the others. Katrina and Sloan were wrapped in thin blankets, sitting around the fire. Roran hugged Katrina tightly whilst Sloan growled protestant.

He sat down between Roran and Orik, and reached for a carrot, moodily biting into it. He started to daydream, until he realized he must have looked like Arya had before he had intruded into her mind. Eragon set down his food, angry at himself. He could not forget the look on her face as the Ra'zac had hit her, it read clearly; No one cares.

"Who are you?" Growled Sloan, breaking the silence. Katrina looked towards Eragon and Orik expectantly.

"I am Orik, adopted son of King Hrothgar of the durgrimist clan." Stated Orik Proudly.

"I am Eragon" Said Eragon quietly

"Eragon" sneered Sloan. "Eragon died on the road, and last I checked, he wasn't an elf.

"Check again" He suggested.

"Eragon!" Said Katrina, surprised. "We thought you were dead!"

"Aye, along with that old fashioned storyteller."

"Do not insult Brom!" Yelled Eragon, standing. "He was a great man." He did not want to uncover Brom's secret.

Sloan sneered. But Katrina asked: "Eragon, why did you flee Carvahall?"

Eragon opened his mouth, and then closed it. "You shall see when we reach Surda." There was silence. Then:

"Who was, that other woman." Asked Katrina Cautiously. Eragon looked at her with sad eyes.

"She was Arya, Elf Ambassador, Dragon Egg courier and member of the Varden." He answered quietly. Katrina Looked to the floor and said nothing else, the tone in Eragon's voice said he did not want to pursue the subject.

Several days later, the group reached Surda, and the Varden's Camp came into view. All five of them had traveled together for protection, and Sloan and Katrina had recently been healed.

When they arrived, Nasuada and her guards were there to greet them.

"Welcome." She said, smiling. "I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden."

Sloan grunted, whereas Katrina bowed. "I am honored to meet you." She said.

"Very well," said Nasuada. "Roran, would you mind showing these two to your camp, I wish to speak to Eragon and Orik." They then followed her into her office, where she lost her smile.

"Where is Arya?" She asked, concerned. Eragon and Orik lowered their gaze to the floor.

"She isn't…?" Asked Nasuada, frightened.

"I know not of her condition." Said Eragon, speaking up. "She was taken by the remaining Ra'zac and adult, after they let Katrina and Sloan go." He quickly recounted the whole story, from the moment they entered to the moment they left the cave. Nasuada dropped into her desk chair and cursed. She held her head in her hands.

"You may leave." Se said quietly. They looked at each other, then left.

Eragon had not sooner arrived at his lodging when he was pounced on by a gigantic sapphire blue dragon.

_Where were you! _She exclaimed. _When you entered the Ra'zac lair, you blocked me out! I could not contact you for the longest time… I was worried! Don't EVER do that again!._

Eragon sat stunned, then realized he had not taken his mental barrier down since he had been too preoccupied in other matters.

_What happened? Why did you block me out? _She asked.

_I am sorry for not contacting you, but I was preoccupied with other matters." _He then recounted the entire trip's events. Saphira jumped off him in shock.

_She was… _she asked. Eragon nodded. Saphira hung her head. _We must find her. _She stated.

_Yes… but where would they take her. _Eragon walked moodily into his room and fell asleep on his bed.

Eragon awoke the next day to find a pair of small, bright green eyes staring at him.

"Waa!" He jumped out of bed, surprised. A small girl, no older than five years old with ivory black hair and fair skin looked back at him. She wore a fine silken dress, adorned with embroided flowers. She held a large doll in her left arm, and a black belt lightly encircled her waist. To Eragon's horror he noticed a small silver dagger hung off it.

"Who – who are you?" He asked uncertainly. She seemed slightly familiar, yet he could not remember where he had seen her.

The girl stared at him with a slightly sad expression, unmoving. Just then a courier came in. "Eragon, sir?" He asked.

"Yes?" asked Eragon wearily.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you in her office."

Eragon nodded. "Go, now I shall lead myself." The messenger bowed then left. Eragon tuned to the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked again. She did not move. Saphira poked her head in.

_Eragon, we must lea- who is that? _She asked, noticing the girl.

_I do not know. _He answered. _She turned up in my tent._

_No matter, Nasuada wishes to speak with us now. _He agreed and headed outside. The girl followed. Eragon stopped, kneeling down to her level and said:

"You cannot follow us." She stared at him with sad eyes. "Where are your parents?" Eragon asked. Her eyes grew even sadder. "Are you an orphan?" She continued to stare at him. Eragon sighed then said "You cannot follow us, this is important business." She didn't say a word. Eragon stood and left, glancing towards the girl. She had not moved.

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief, she had been creeping him out. He turned to the front.

The girl was standing directly in front of him. He yelled in alarm, then stared at the girl. She did not move. He shook his head and continued towards Nasuada's room, the girl scurrying next to him.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Nasuada, Orik and Roran.

"What kept you?" Asked Nasuada when he arrived. He nodded his head slightly towards the child who had just entered. She stood next to Eragon, clutching her toy. The rest stared questioningly at her.

"Who is she?" Asked Nasuada.

"I know not, she was in my cabin when I awoke, and has not left me since." Saphira stuck her head into the door to listen.

"She cannot be here for this," Said Nasuada plainly. "We shall be discussing things not meant for outsider's ears." Her eyes fell upon the dagger strapped around her waist, eyes widening on surprise. "She carries a weapon!" Her surprise quickly turned to anger. "What kind of parent lets their child carry a weapon?" She strode towards the girl and plucked it from her waist. She stared at her, eyes shining with tears.

She then lifted the girl up, who flailed in her arms, reaching out for Eragon. Nasuada placed her outside the door. "Come back to Eragon later, and bring your parents, I wish to have a word with them." She said flicking the dagger. She then closed the door. Sighing, she headed towards her desk, only to scream in alarm and surprise. The girl sat upon her desk chair, staring silently at her.

Nasuada gaped at her. She stared silently back. Then, she lifted up a small slab of stone, upon it was a picture. They all moved closer to see it. The picture depicted two people, obviously a couple, standing together holding hands. One Eragon identified as the Elven Queen, Islanzadi, the other elf similar to the one he had seen on the wall of Arya's bedroom in Ellesmera, the one he had though of being King Endevar. They all looked at the girl, who seemed quite pleased with herself, though she still did not smile.

"What is this?" Asked Nasuada, confused as to why she had brought this to her.

"I do not know." Eragon said. Then a thought hit him. He reached for the girl's hair, pulling it back to reveal pointed ears. Nasuada gasped and Orik swore. Roran only stared at them, confused.

"Your and elf." Eragon breathed. Then he looked at the fairth. "And these are your parents!"

She looked at him, almost smiling.

Eragon turned to Nasuada. "She has brought you her parents! Just like you asked!"

"You are daughter to the queen? Asked Nasuada hastily. The girl nodded.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Author's Note

Whooooo! Who is the girl? What does she want? Why isn't she speaking? What is going to happen to Arya? Find out later in Empire: The Final Battle. Now READ AND REPLY!!! PS: Arya is not an EMO. And this is NOT! i repeat NOT an AryaxRoran fanfic

_**AlinaAnila**_

_**AKA: The backwards Forwards Girl.**_


	6. Scarred Spirit

Empire: The Final Battle.

Chapter Six: Scarred

_Previously:_

"_Your and elf." Eragon breathed. Then he looked at the fairth. "And these are your parents!" He turned to Nasuada. "She brought you her parents, just as you asked."_

_She looked at him, almost smiling._

"_You are daughter to the queen? Asked Nasuada hastily. The girl nodded._

!#$&()(&&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

They all stared at her. Then Eragon broke the silence "What is your name?" He asked. She looked at him with an angry/upset expression. She folded her arms and looked to the ground, obviously thinking. She suddenly straightened up and walked to the door, beckoning them to follow her.

They followed her out the door, down several halls, and finally stopped in front of Arya's Room. She went inside, and started looking around for something. She found that something under Arya's pillow, and headed towards Eragon. She held out her palm. In it was a tiny silver locket, engraved with the runes that spelled Arya's name. Eragon took the locket and looked at it thoughtfully.

"You knew Arya?" He asked. His thoughts were actually that she was trying to tell him that she was her sister, but Arya had mad him swear he would not tell. The small girl looked disgusted and folded her arms over her doll. She shook her head, frustrated.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Asked Orik, stepping past Nasuada. The girl looked to the floor, then back to him and opened her mouth pointedly, then closed it. Roran scratched his head.

"She is mute?" Asked Eragon.

"I do not know." Answered Nasuada. The small girl yawned, hugging her doll closer. Nasuada straightened up.

"She is tired," she said. She then addressed the girl. "Where do you sleep?" She asked. The girl stared blankly. Nasuada sighed. "We shall have to find her accommodation." With in-human speed, the girl had latched onto Eragon's leg, looking pointedly at Nasuada. She sighed.

"Eragon, it seems she wishes to stay with you, you have no problems with that so you?"

"I do not." He answered. _And nor do I. _Said Saphira. Eragon repeated her words.

"Good, but Eragon," she whispered to him before he left. "Keep an eye on her." He nodded.

On the way back to his room, Eragon noticed a long thin scar that ran from the girl's elbow to her wrist, and a small gash on her cheek. He sent his thoughts to Saphira.

_I am sure they were not there before. _He said.

_Yes, as am I. _

_She has been no where near anything that could have hurt her._

_Hmmmm, we should tell Nasuada of this later. I shall meet you back at your tent soon._

!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

Eragon sat on his bed, looking at the girl. She looked back. They stayed like this for several minutes.

"Who - who are you?" He asked. The girl stared at him, and then pointed at his right hand. Confused, Eragon looked down, and realized he still held Arya's locket.

"Yes, I know you are her sister." He said. She stared at him with an expression of annoyance. She shook her head, then lay down on her small bed, still hugging her toy.

Eragon stared at her for a few seconds longer, then he to lay down to sleep

!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

The next day Eragon awoke early, only to find the child already awake, sitting on her bed, staring into space. She now wore a knee height pink-silk skirt, white top with an embroided bird on her left shoulder. This confused him because there was no sight of the clothes she wore previously, or any other belongings besides her doll. He noted her feet were bare.

She slid off the bed, landing with barley a whisper, and sat down in front of Eragon, staring up at him. This scared him; her eyes seemed to watch him wherever he went, whatever he did. He shook the feeling off, turning instead to the question of where he knew her from.

_Saphira? _

_Yes, little one?_

_I don't suppose you can remember where I have seen her before?_

_I do not know; I have gone through many memories you have shared with me, and not one can tell anything of this girl, yet she does seem quiet familiar, she seems-_

_Like Arya._

_Aye, that she does. But, that is understandable; they are related, no?_

_It certainly seems that way, yet Arya said she did not have a sister._

_Yes, but this girl would be at most fifteen years old, by elven standards, and Arya had not been to her home in 70 years. Islanzadi could have easily had a child within then._

_It is possible, yet something still does not seem right with that theory. It might possibly be, that King Endevar, the one she said is her parent, died over eighty years ago._

_Aye, I had not thought of that. _Eragon scratched his head. _I do not know then. This is certainly confusing._

_That it is. _She answered in amusement. After a pause, she asked; _The girl handed you Arya's locket did she not?_

_Aye?_

_Yet when you said she was her sister-_

_She seemed annoyed. Yes, why would that be?_

_Unless you were getting the answer wrong._

_Yes, but how could I? _They sat in silence. Eragon felt a pull on his sleeve, and looked down to see the girl. He gasped. Her face now had a new gash upon her forehead, as well as a long one from her right eye, across her nose and onto her left cheek. He lifted her up, inspecting the rest of her uncovered body. He noted several scars along her arms, and legs, and a long gash down her right calf. Eragon's hands shook in anger.

"What did you do last night, Where were you!" He thundered. The girl cowered, then pointed towards her bed. As she twisted around to point, Eragon saw a long scar that started at the nape of her neck, and continued down under her garment. He grabbed her without warning, and pulled her shirt up. Underneath he saw the scar descending all the way to her right hip, accompanied by several other cuts, and several nasty bruises.

He spun her around to face him. "Where were you!" he yelled. She shrank back, eyes glistening in tears, and pointed once again to her bed. He shook his head angrily and took her wrist, half dragging her out the door. She finally regained her balance, and had to jog as Eragon led her by the wrist to Nasuada's office.

After being admitted by her guards, all that gave the girl curious glances, Eragon stood before Nasuada, waiting impatiently for her to look up from the map on her desk.

"Yes, Eragon?" she asked wearily, rubbing her head and looking up. She caught sight of the child's face and gasped. She turned to Eragon. "How did this happen?" She demanded?

Eragon looked at the ground. "I awoke, and found her in this condition. When I asked her how she was harmed, she insisted she had been in bed the entire time." They both looked to the girl, who cowered and hugged her doll. Nasuada strode over to her, examining the scars on her cheek and upper arm.

"They looked to have been inflicted by a thin blade." She observed. Eragon thought.

"You removed a thin dagger from her possession yesterday." Suggested Eragon.

"Yes, but I gave it to one of my weaponry assistants to… look………. after." She ended. She had noticed the girl's belt. From it, hung not an empty sheath, but a thin dagger. They gasped. Nasuada took the weapon and stared at the girl, in shock and horror. The girl back at her. Nasuada strode over to the door, and muttered something to a guard, who nodded and walked off.

"What did you tell him?" asked Eragon when Nasuada had sat down at her desk.

She glanced nervously at the girl. "I asked him to find Armos, out most trusted weapon expert. He can determine what caused these, or at least, if this blade was responsible." She said, holding up the weapon.

After a long silence, Eragon had the nerve to ask; "Do you thing the wounds were self inflicted?" She stared up at him. A tear in her eye.

"Do you?" she asked quietly. "Why should a child have to do this to themselves." She asked.

Truthfully, Eragon did not believe she had done this herself, yet he had no desire to voice his opinion.

_Eragon? _Asked Saphira through his mind. _I have awoken, and I can not find you! Where are you? _Eragon sighed and recounted the entire event.

There was a slight pause. _That is horrible._

_Aye, but I do not believe it is self-inflicted._

Another pause. _You don't?_

_No, I do not. The wounds on her back are in such a position where I believe it would be impossible for her to reach._

_I shall ponder this, but for now, I must speak with Angela of this. _

_Why?_

_I do not believe this girl is, normal. _She withdrew from the contact.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Commanded Nasuada. An elderly man stepped through the door. His hair was white and wispy. He wore a tattered old fashioned cloak, with leather boots. He held a large leather bound book.

"Armos." Greeted Nasuada, standing in greeting. Eragon bowed, the girl did not move.

"What is it you require, Lady Nasuada?" He asked in a pleasant voice. Nasuada pointed at the girl.

"We wish to know what caused her wounds, or if it was this knife." She said, placing the child's blade on her desk. Armos came and inspected it, muttering lengths and other measurements. Leaving his book on the desk, he stood and headed towards the girl, grasping her left arm. She flinched. He checked her over, until he found the scar upon her back. Nasuada gasped, she had not seen this.

After a while, Armos stood, expression grave. "The wounds are great, yet the weapon used to cause this was not this blade. " He said, holding up the small elvish dagger. "AND, these wounds are NOT self-inflicted." Nasuada sighed, and Eragon nodded in conformation.

"Do you know what blade did cause this then? Asked Nasuada.

"As a matter of fact I do." He strode towards Nasuada's desk and picked his book up, flicking through the pages. "Aha!" He said, slamming the book down onto the desk in triumph. He pointed to a certain sword. "Elven, 1 foot long, sturdy, yet flexible, very thin." He said, looking up. They moved closer to have a look. Eragon gasped.

"That is the type of blade Arya has!" He cried. He was interrupted by several claps behind them. They turned to find the girl put her hands in the air in triumph, her eyes showed happiness, yet she still did not smile. Eragon was wondering whether or not she was able to.

They stared at her. She strode towards the book, pointed to the same blade, then reached into a pocket and drew out the locket that Eragon was sure had been on his desk this morning. She placed it on the book, next to the drawn picture of the blade. They all looked confused, but the girls eyes shone brightly. Something in Eragon's mind clicked.

"Arya?" He asked. The girl looked at him and grinned. They all looked shocked. "Are- are you really Arya?" He asked. She nodded her head, then shook it. They all looked confused again.

"How can you be Arya?" Asked Nasuada. "She was captured by the Ra'zac, and she was not five years old." Arya nodded in agreement.

Eragon knelt down in front of her. "Arya, tell us what happened." Her eyes shone with glee. She then closed them. When she had opened them, they shone bright green, the same color as Arya's magic. They all backed away.

"Eragon?" Arya asked. She used the older Arya's voice.

"Aye?" He said, opening up his mind to Saphira, filling her in on the past details.

"Listen carefully, I cannot stay long. My strength is failing, and I am glad you found out the child's identity when you did, otherwise my strength would be gone."

"Who is the child." Blurted out Eragon.

"She is my spirit child, the body I had as a fifteen year old, yet she is mute. She has a mind of her own, yet is still attached to me. She could only do what she is doing now if you knew who she was."

"Aye"

"Now listen, I am imprisoned in Uru'baen, but I have information of grave importance to tell you."

"You can tell us when we get you out of there, save your strength."

"No, Eragon." She said sadly. "I shall stand before Galbatorix himself tomorrow, and there is no way you can get here in time." She paused. "So I must tell you this; Galbatorix is headed to Parlim, the island south-west of Aroughs (yes, that is actually on the map, check the front of your books) to retrieve a dragon egg from the Otho Forest. Find it before he does." Her voice quavered. "I must leave" She said. Younger Arya shut her eyes.

"Wait!" Yelled Eragon. She reopened her eyes warily. "I am, truly sorry for – for what I did to you on the way to Helgrind. I apologize profusely for my actions, may it never happen again.

She paused. "I do forgive you, Eragon. But as for it never happening again, that shall not be a problem, for I am certain this shall be the last time we speak." She paused again. "The wounds, on my spirit child, they are identical to the ones I bear on me now."

"Then, they are cutting you with your own sword." He said in horror.

She paused once more. "Yes." She said bitterly. "I leave with you my spirit child, until I die. Farewell, be safe, wiol pomnuria ilian." With that she ended the conversation, Leaving her spirit child normal as before, until falling unconscious into Eragon's arms.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

Author's Note.

MAJOR CLIFF! DON'T FALL OF!!! Mwahahahahah! Aint I mean?! See if Arya dies; or what happens to her, what Eragon will do, and who will get the egg soon! This was definitely my best chapter.

But for now, let me finish my roast duck. (Yum, gobble, gulp, chew,) PS: if anyone can tell me where that line came from, tell me in your Reply! Coz you're all going to reply, aren't you. (hides machine gun behind back)


	7. Parlim

Empire: The Final Battle

Chapter Seven: Parlim

Later that night Eragon sat upon his bed, gently stroking little Arya who lay in his lap. She still had not awoken.

_Saphira, what can I do? _He moaned. _Arya is to meet Galbatorix tomorrow, and there is no way for me to get there in time. I also need to retrieve the egg from Parlim. I know I have to do what is needed to win this war, yet how can I leave Arya to be killed by Galbatorix._

_Little one, _she sighed. _It is true, you can not reach Arya in time, and until her spirit child dies, along with her, she is still alive, and with you. _She sighed again, _I am certain Arya would wish you to forfeit your duties for her, especially for this fruitless situation._

_I cant do it Saphira _he sobbed. _I can not travel all the way to Parlim knowing somewhere in Uru'baen, Arya is being tortured. She could well reveal the secrets of Ellesmera and the Varden._

_Eragon, you know that Arya would die before she betrayed her side, as she has demonstrated before. Think of it as a blessing, and that she shall die in honor._

Eragon sobbed, hugging Arya, who was hugging her doll in her sleep. Eragon could not believe he was going to say this. _I shall go to Parlim._

Saphira nodded softly in agreement. _Well chosen._

Arya stirred slightly, and her eyes flickered open. She looked at Eragon and smiled sleepily, eyes half open.

Eragon smiled sadly at her. "How are you feeling?" Another cut appeared across her brow, though it appeared she felt no pain. She grinned sleepily to show that she was alright.

_She needs rest. _said Saphira. Eragon nodded, and laid her down on her bed, where she went to sleep.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

The next day, Eragon awoke at usual time, stretched and sat up. He glanced towards Arya and confirmed with happiness that she was still there. She was sitting on her bed, as she had done previously, wearing a long blue dress, laced slightly at the bottom of the short sleeves and the hem. Small embroidered insignia's of the three elvish symbols for _peace_, _strength_ and _wisdom_ rested on the right side of her chest.

She stared at him calmly, it clearly obvious she had acquired several new scars through the night, on her legs, arms, feet, face and neck. There was also a painful looking scar across her right ear. Eragon had long since decided that she could fell no pain from these inflictions, and that they were merely to show the bond between spirit and body.

"I need to talk to Lady Nasuada." He stated. She nodded, and followed him out the door. Eragon also noticed she once again carried the confiscated blade around her waist.

After being admitted by the guards, Eragon once again stood before Nasuada.

"Milady, I request permission to voyage to Parlim retrieve the dragon egg." Nasuada sighed.

"Permission granted, Eragon. But stay out of strife."

"That I will. We must leave immediately in order to retrieve it before Galbatorix."

She nodded. "Be safe." With that he left.

_Saphira, we leave for Parlim immediately. Meet me in the open area._

_It is done._

Eragon retrieved food and supplies for his voyage, then headed to Saphira.

Reaching her side, Eragon realized_ I do not have a blade_. He felt a slight tug at his elbow, and turned to see little Arya. She held Arya's sword in her hands. He knelt down to her level and stared at it. She presented the blade to him, urging him to take it.

"Thank you" he whispered, grasping the blade. She let him take it, and he belted it to his side, along with the jeweled belt Oromis had given him. He fingered it fondly,

_I do not know where she got that, little one, _said Saphira. _But it is as I told you before; as long as she lives, she shall care for you. _Eragon bowed his head, then jumped onto Saphira.

_Eragon._

_What is it? _Saphira nodded her head towards Arya. She stood below, gazing up at him with pleading eyes.

Eragon blinked "You wish to come?" She smiled pleadingly. "You could get killed!" He exclaimed. She gestured to several scars on her body pointedly.

_She cannot be harmed, _said Saphira. Eragon thought for a moment, then said

"You can come." She grinned and jumped onto Saphira with an elf's speed and grace. She giggled with delight.

"Hold on tight." He urged as Saphira took off into the skies.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

That night they stopped to rest just outside Aroughs. Eragon had noticed with dismay that Arya had acquired more bruises, cuts and lacerations than countable. She seemed un affected, yet he knew the real Arya was suffering. He was also glad to see that she had not disappeared, or died, which meant Arya lived on.

_She seems happy. _Snorted Saphira, as they watched Arya flit through trees, laughing as small insects brushed past her.

_Aye, that she does._

Silence took them. _She is not gone, Eragon._

_Not yet._

_Aye, but she has survived longer than I hoped. _A shrill scream rang through the trees, and Eragon and Saphira jumped up in alarm. They soon found Arya sitting on the ground, clutching her arms in surprise. Eragon knelt to her level.

"What is it?" He asked, alarmed. She looked at him with wide eyes, then held out her right arm. The cuts and bruises were rapidly healing, and when all were gone, the ones on her left arm began to disappear too, then her legs, feet, back and finally, her face. Eragon looked her over. Not a scar remained, leaving her skin unblemished. They all looked bewildered.

"What happened?" Eragon breathed. She looked to the ground and shook her head. Eragon picked her up, bridal style and carried her back to camp, where she instantly fell sleep.

_That was odd._

_Aye, but not entirely unwanted._

_That it was, Eragon._

_What I want to know is; who healed her, and why?_

_Perhaps she is rescued._

_Maybe, but by who?_

_It could possibly be that they are planning something else for her. _They shivered.

_It is late, we shall talk of this later. Goodnight Eragon. _

_Goodnight._ He whispered.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

The next morning, they awoke to the usual image of Arya sitting staring at him, still wearing the same dress as yesterday. Eragon quickly went to serve breakfast, but was stopped by a small hand on his thigh. Arya shook her head, then pointed to Eragon, then to a small water pool.

"You wish for me to bathe?" he asked. She nodded. "I need to make breakfast so we can be on our way." He argued. She shook her head again, then pointed to herself, then the fire.

He understood her. "Can you do that?" He asked. She nodded confidently, then headed over to Eragon's pack and retrieved some vegetables. He watched her for a second before shaking his head and heading over to the pool.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

When Eragon had finally climbed out of the water some ten minutes later, he was greeted by the soft simmering of soup. He threw on his clothes, then headed towards the campfire.

The food sat in a bowl above the fire, suspended by magic. Arya was sitting nearby holding her arms.

_She has been looking a little troubled, Eragon. _Said Saphira, turning to him. He went and sat down next to Arya, noting this was how Arya started out on the trip to Helgrind.

"What is troubling you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Do not tell me nothing. This is how you started out on the way to Helgrind." She looked at him sadly.

"What was wrong when we went to Helgrind?" he asked. She averted her eyes. She reached behind her back and produced four fairths. Eragon took them, as Saphira leaned over to view them.

The first one showed a picture of the silver haired, green eyed man in Arya's memories.

"Is this Foalin?" He asked. She nodded sadly, and then took the fairth from him, where it disappeared. The next Fairth showed a plaque, written in elvish symbols. It acted as a tombstone. Arya pointed sadly to a particular rune, it showed the month; May. Eragon was confused, but she took the fairth from his hands.

The next Fairth showed King Endevar, followed by a silver and gold plaque. Arya once again pointed out the month; May. Eragon was still confused.

_They both died in May?_ Inquired Saphira. She nodded sadly.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Eragon.

_Eragon, it is May this month. _He gasped with realization.

"This is the time of mourning for you and your people?" She nodded sadly.

_Flashback_

"_I will go with you" said Arya._

_The others turned to face her. "But your people?" Enquired Eragon._

"_They will be fine, it was only family issues" She said, her face portraying no emotion. _

_End_

"Family issues…" He pondered.

_Ah yes, I remember now._

They sat in silence. Saphira hummed as Eragon stroked her brow.

"Why did I let this happen?" He asked quietly.

Saphira pondered for a while. _Arya would have been killed if you had tried to save her._

_Aye, but what of it? She shall be killed now._

_Maybe._

_Certainly._

Saphira sighed. _Get some rest little one, tomorrow we reach Parlim, and enter Otho Forest._

_Aye, what does Otho mean?_

She though about it. _It is a dwarven word. It means faith._

"Faith Forest…" he wondered, letting sleep claim him for the night.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

_Rise, Eragon, _said Saphira, breaking him from his sleep. _We must leave soon. _Eragon sat up and stretched.

_Aye, _he said, yawning. _That we must. _He headed towards the campfire where he found Arya quietly eating her share of bread. Of course, thought Eragon with a slight chuckle, she was quiet because she was mute; could not speak. Eragon sat down next to her and started devouring a second piece while Saphira gnawed at the mangled body of a deer, evidently caught recently.

Directly after breakfast, Eragon and Arya packed up the camp, careful to leave no trace as to alert Galbatorix's men. They climbed onto Saphira and flew up into the early morning sky.

The flight that day was a pleasant one, though none could really enjoy it; Eragon and Saphira kept expecting Arya to disappear, and Arya seemed a little preoccupied. To lighten the mood, Saphira performed several loops and swirls whilst crossing the sea between Aroughs and Parlim, much to Arya's delight.

_She seems a good rider, yes?_

_Aye, that she does._

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

They landed just outside Otho Forest on Parlim a little after daybreak. They stood in front of the wood thinking; where to start? The forest covered almost the whole of Parlim.

Eragon sighed. "Anyone have a way to find the egg?" he asked.

Arya looked at him, then pointed to her head. Saphira looked at her curiously.

_I have it! _She exclaimed, _you can use your mind to detect the frequencies of magic throughout the forest, that is what she means. _Arya nodded.

Eragon nodded his head also, satisfied. "I'll start here, and then you can carry us farther in." So they started. Eragon scanned the surrounding area whilst the other two watched. After three attempts at three different locations, Eragon cried "I found it!"

They followed his senses through the forest a few leagues, until they reached a seemingly normal patch of ground. Eragon knelt down and smoothed the soil "It is here" He confirmed.

_How far down?_

Eragon thought. "About three meters."

_I shall dig for about two, then you can do the rest, as to not damage the egg. _Saphira clawed away the dirt for a short while, then let Eragon remove the rest by hand. His knuckles brushed something hard. Heart beating wildly, he pulled it from the earth.

They all stared at it. _There it is, the fate of Alagaesia, _said Saphira. _A bronze dragon egg._

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

Authors note.

Mwahahahahah. Arya hangs in there, and woo hoo! They found an egg! Will it be male or female, and who shall it hatch to? Will it hatch at all? And what of Arya and the mysterious disappearing scars? Find out later! But now, R&R!!!!! PS: YOU CAN REPLY IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!!!

PSS: If I make any grammatical errors, please don't bother to point them out.

_**AlinaAnila**_

_**The Backwards Forwards Gal**_


	8. Red Eyes

Empire: The Final Battle

Chapter 8: Red Eyes

HECK YEA!!!! I have 29 reviews in 5 days!!! Yea! Who likes my original fic??

A big thanks to:

**fAteD lOvE -1**

**Xmxcxgx - 1**

**Mister Bigbucks - 1**

**Ynix - 1**

**Petersusan4eva - 2**

**Crystalblade Warrior - 1**

**Barkflow-of-Riverclan - 2**

**Roomie03 - 3**

**The Blazing Blade - 1**

**Little number one - 4**

**MMADStormangel - 2**

**Nascar-freak - 1**

**Serami-Nefera - 1**

**Seen my head - 1**

**Greyrocks - 1**

**AND A BIG THANKS TO **

**BlindingFirefly**

**For her ****7**** reviews!!!!**

I now have 2 pages of reviews!!! Thank you all!

**!#$&()(&$#!#$()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$**

**&()))(&$#!#$&(**

Eragon and the group were now flying back to Surda, the gleaming egg sitting in between Eragon and Arya. Eragon had not trusted her with the egg in case she disappeared in front of him and dropped it.

_Saphira, don't head back to Aroughs, that would be where Galbatorix's army would come from. Continue towards Reavstone, and turn off towards the Varden. _

_As you wish._

Saphira altered her course, heading instead towards land but traveling up the coast. They stayed this way until Saphira said

_The Varden are just across from us now, if we head back to land, we can make it by tomorrow evening._

_Aye, set course for land. _Saphira glided left towards the shore and beyond. They headed in this direction until nightfall.

_I am tired; we shall rest in the forest. _She said, indicating to a small wood, just off the Burning Plains.

_Aye, _agreed Eragon, yawning. Saphira landed with a soft thump and allowed Arya and Eragon to jump off, where they started a fire and settled down for the night.

**!#$&()(&$#!#$()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$**

**&()))(&$#!#$&(**

Upon arriving at the Varden, the travelers headed towards Nasuada's tent. The guards admitted them, and they presented themselves to the leader, Saphira from the doorway.

"Milady" said Eragon, bowing.

"You have returned" she said, smiling.

"Aye, and victorious!" He offered her the shimmering egg. She stepped to take it, mesmerized. She cradled it as one would a baby.

"We must keep this safe, until it can be taken to Ellesmera, where it will be safe."

Eragon nodded. Just then Jarvis, the messenger boy ran in, panting.

"What is the problem?" asked Nasuada, alarmed.

"Red – red dragon approaches – from over –over the Hadarac des -desert." He gasped, clutching his knees.

Nasuada's eyes widened, and her face turned stony. She rushed outside, followed by Eragon, and Nasuada. Men rushed around, trying to pull on their armor. They were joined by Roran. There, in the sky, coming towards them as promised, was The Red Rider. And someone else. He sat behind the Red Rider, wearing emerald green armor, matching Murtaugh's in design. Both had their helm up.

With a roar, Thorn landed in the middle of the tents. The two rider's quickly jumped off and assumed battle stance. Several men rushed in, only to be dispatched with the flick of wrists. Both armed men turned their hidden faces towards Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada, and they started fighting their way towards them. They got through easily, leaving the rest of the men cowering at a distance. Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada assumed battle stance, as did the riders.

_You take the green one. I shall take Murtaugh with Nasuada. _Eragon nodded, shooting an angry glance at the red-clad man. He turned his attention to the green man. He stood and drew a long, thin blade. They stood there for an un-measurable amount of time. Finally, he struck, the blow parried by Eragon, barely. He swung around to Eragon's left side, trying to hit him. Eragon dodged, then attacked his un-guarded side. He was alarmed at how easily he blocked his blows. He aimed at his head, which the green man ducked.

Through his mental link, he could see that Saphira's fight with Murtaugh was struggle, as much as his own. He turned his attention back to the other, just in time to see an attack coming in at his left side. The blades' crossed between them. Just then, Eragon noticed the blade held in front of his face. A long, thin one, of Elven make. He gasped and reached forward, tearing the helm from the man's face.

Lon, black hair fell behind his shoulders, who was not actually a he. Once again, Eragon stood, face to face, with Arya. Eragon stumbled back, dropping the helm in horror. She leered at him. The whole battle field fell silent as everyone stared at her, even the battle with his dragon, Thorn, Roran, Nasuada and Murtaugh paused.

"No…" he gasped.

"Yes" sneered Arya. "You didn't really expect me to forgive you for the incident in Helgrind did you?" she asked. "I could not trust you." She said menacingly.

"Why?" He croaked.

She laughed at him, a cruel laugh. "Galbatorix understands people, Eragon. He does not push until something breaks."

_No… _said Saphira through his mind. _It – it cannot be!_

Arya lunged forward, striking at Eragon. He stepped back with the force of the hit. They continued fighting, for seconds, minutes, hours, days. He did not know. All he could think was; no.

"Arya" he croaked. "You don't need to do this."

"Oh, but I do," she struck at him again, her red eyes glaring at him.

…

Red eyes? He checked again. Instead of their beautiful emerald, they were a deep maroon. Eragon Gasped.

_Saphira!_

_What is it?_

_Her eyes, look at her eyes! _He saw Saphira glance over, her blue orbs widening.

_They are red! She is being controlled._

_Aye, this is wrong. Do not hurt her, I must get her out of it._

_I wont if she doesn't you._ He nodded.

"Arya" he grunted, holding off one of her attacks. "This is not you! I know you are in there! Fight the control!" Her strength weakened slightly, and her eyes widened.

"That's it…" he encouraged. Her eyes suddenly darkened again and she struck harder then ever.

Suddenly Arya kicked at his legs, catching him off guard. He fell to the ground, and his blade was swept away with one powerful stroke. She pointed her blade at his neck.

"Arya, no, please."

"How is this." She gloated. "Eragon Shadeslayer, pleading. You are worthless."

"Arya," he pleaded. "You must break free. You are my friend, and you are being controlled. Fight it, or you will kill Saphira, Nasuada, Roran, and… me." She stood silently.

Arya, shut her eyes tight, grasping the side of her head. He knew of the battle inside her mind. The blade did not move from Eragon's neck. Arya exhaled sharply falling to her knees, eyes closed. As she did so, the blade slipped across Eragon's neck, leaving a slight trail of blood.

Arya opened her eyes. Eragon got ready to punch, but saw pools of inky green looking back at him.

"Eragon" she breathed. A loud ferocious roar could be heard in the background.

_Eragon! _Yelled Saphira. She sped flew towards him.

_No! Saphira! Don't! She is- _but it was too late. Saphira swung her tail at Arya, swatting her into a wall. She slid down it and lay motionless.

"Arya!" screamed Eragon, rushing over. He grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. Several stab wounds were found where Saphira's tail spikes had ripped through the flesh, she was bleeding badly.

"No!" he cried, examining her wounds. "I cant heal them." He sobbed. "They're too deep.

Saphira came away from the battle.

_Eragon…_

_It's ok. Don't say it._

Arya coughed and opened her eyes. He stared at her sadly. She smiled weakly.

"Arya, I am sorry-" she pressed a weak finger to his lips, shaking her head. She coughed, and this time brought up blood. He stared at her in horror.

"No," he sobbed. "Arya, you can't – can't die!" he touched her face with his hand. She smiled again, for the last time, then closed her eyes, and fell back in his arms. He hugged her close, sobbing. A light hand touched his shoulder. He ignored it, until it didn't leave. He looked around and saw Arya's Spirit Child. She was slightly transparent, and held the same smile as Arya had a moment ago. She knelt beside him, smiled one last time, then reached towards the elder Arya. She was pulled into Arya's body, and all her wounds started to heal.

Finally, Arya opened her eyes. She looked at Eragon, and smiled. Eragon smiled, tears in his eyes. He hugged her close. She broke away and took his hand, standing up. They nodded and went back into battle.

Murtaugh had Roran at sword point, and didn't know what hit him when Eragon smashed into him. Arya appeared next to Roran, who saw her and tried to punch her. She blocked it easily then handed him his hammer which he had lost during the battle. He took it, startled, as Arya ran off towards the fight between Murtaugh, Eragon and Nasuada.

Seeing he was surrounded, Murtaugh jumped onto Thorn who had landed from his fight with Saphira, obviously after receiving a telepathic instruction. He growled.

"Well meet again, brother." He turned to Arya "Look after him" he stated, leaving the rest of the group puzzled. And with that, rider and dragon became a dot in the distance.

**!#$&()(&$#!#$()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$**

**&()))(&$#!#$&(**

Author's Note:

SAMANTHA! IF YOU ARE READING THIS… I SAY HI!!!!

LOVE KAT

A short chapter compared to the last, but hey, what can I say. Y'know I have introduced a new idea each chapter: Arya being captured, the new egg, spirit child, Arya being under control, but what do I have in mind now? MWAHAHAHAHA! I tell, you, this original fic is about to get even MORE original! If not with the idea, then the way I tell it!

Hope you liked it! And if I didn't mention your review in the list, I am truly sorry, but I must have missed you. But I don't think I did miss anyone. Once again: No flaming, I am smoke intolerant. And don't bother to point out grammar/punctuation/spelling errors please.


	9. Green Mystery

Empire: The Final Battle.

Chapter 9:

Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter. And guys, believe it or not, but there was a cliffy at the end of the last chapter. When Murtaugh said "Take care of him". Who did he mean? Mwahahahahah.

And dudes, if you want to, read these other stories by the Backward Forward Gal:

Extremely Random Pairings

MSN in Alagaesia.

Ways to make Arya Homicidal.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Later that night, Eragon sat with Arya in silence, some way away from the rest of the Varden.

"What happened?" Eragon asked. Arya hugged her knees. Her hair was pulled into a neat, low ponytail at the back of her head, and loose strands of hair framed her face.

"When I was taken from Helgrind, they took me to Uru'baen. I was – tortured - as you could see by my Spirit Child, and about a week later, I met Galbatorix. She shivered. He tried to make me swear allegiance to him, but I wouldn't, so he – put me under a spell."

"Why didn't he just kill you?" Butted in Eragon,

Arya sighed "He needed me. He knew I was the only elf outside Ellesmera, and he couldn't give up that chance." They sat in silence.

"What did Murtaugh mean, when he said 'look after him'?"

She turned her head to look at him. "I do not know." She said, her voice portraying no emotion. Eragon nodded.

"Eragon, I am once more in your dept for saving me. For that I thank you."

Eragon shifted uneasily. She had a way of saying things that made Eragon feel guilty for some reason.

Eragon dared to ask; "On the way to Helgrind, what was troubling you?"

She looked away. "You already know, Eragon. I knew everything my Spirit Child said, and did."

"But she couldn't, or didn't, talk!" said Eragon, almost laughing.

"That is true, but she could _speak._ You need not to talk to make yourself understood, do you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No, you do not." They sat in silence.

"Did Galbatorix know of your Spirit Child?" He asked.

"No, he did not. It has no side affects to me, and she would seem like a normal girl."

"Normal!" Eragon laughed. "Normal as in carrying a dagger around, having it confiscated, then turning up with it in your possession the next day? Or perhaps normal is being put into a different room, then turning back to find her sitting in the room she was just taken from?"

She smiled, for the first time since she had cheated death. "I suppose not. But," she smiled "It is quite easy to walk into a room and retrieve daggers, no? And how difficult is it to turn up in different rooms when you can walk through walls?"

"She could walk through walls" choked Eragon.

She smiled. "Spirits," she said, choosing her words carefully. "Are very powerful," she said, nodding. Eragon voiced a question he had been wondering about since he had found out about the Spirit Child;

"How, though. How did you manage to send your spirit across the land?"

She picked up a dry leaf and started playing with it between her hands. "I am not exactly sure, I guess it was similar with what happened in Gil'ead, except I managed to send a physical message to you. I knew what I was doing, I just didn't know how I was doing it."

Arya's face turned blank, as though she was receiving a message, much like the one Eragon could receive from Saphira. She suddenly snapped out of it, a short while later.

"What happened?" Asked Eragon, frowning slightly.

"Nothing, I was simply remembering something I had to do. "I must head back" she stated, rising. Eragon stood with her. She nodded him good bye, then left, towards the campsite, leaving Eragon alone in the woods, watching the sunset.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

A short distance later, Arya paused, looking back towards Eragon, making sure he could not see her. She sighed, and headed deeper into the forest.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

_**1 MONTH LATER **_

Eragon awoke to a deep rumble from Saphira who lay outside. He stretched and yawned, stepping from his bed. It had been exactly one month since He had saved Arya, one month since things had returned to normal. Yes sir, just your normal planning-to-attack-overly-insane-ruler-of-the-nation day. He sighed and shook his head, leaving the tent.

He had promised Nasuada to meet her in her tent early morning, and he intended to do so. Saphira opened he eyes as he passed and stretched, then followed him towards their leaders tent.

When they arrived, Eragon and Saphira found Arya and Nasuada discussing something. Their conversation halted when he entered, Saphira poking her head through the door.

"Nasuada, Arya" he said, greeting them in turn.

"Welcome, Eragon and Saphira. I have need to discuss the transportation of the egg to Ellesmera." The egg had been guarded and protected by a hundred guards and ten sorcerers throughout the month, and recently all the Varden children had touched the egg, trying to get it to hatch, all to no avail.

"I wish to have it transported soon, as Arya says she is needed back in her home soon enough."

Eragon nodded, turning to Arya "When do you leave?"

"I shall leave tomorrow, if possible." She said, turning to Nasuada, who nodded in confirmation.

"It is possible, you may leave whenever you wish. You are dissmissed," said Nasuada.

Eragon bowed and left with Arya. They walked together until they reached Eragon's tent and said goodbye. But Eragon paused, watching as Arya headed back into the trees, instead of her own tent. He frowned, and went to follow, but was stopped by Saphira's wing.

_No, little one._

_She has been spending a lot of time in there._

_Aye, that is true. But I am sure it is just because she misses home._

_Maybe._

For the rest of the day, Eragon tried to find Arya, but to no avail. When he finally found some information on her where about, it was from Nasuada, who said she had already left for Ellesmera.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

They heard no word from Arya until over a week later, when she arrived back at the Varden with a guard of four Elves: Estador, Matren, Sherrutin and Kayosi.

She dismissed her guard with a wave of her hand. They had already discovered Saphira, and scurried over to fawn over her. Arya shook her head.

"I see your _Queen _didn't let you come back un-guarded," he smirked.

She scowled, and then rolled her eyes. "No, after what happened before she was not going to let me travel without assistance again, you should have seen her rage when I told her I had come un-protected." She shook her head. Eragon laughed.

"How have things been around here?"

He thought. "Quiet, to quiet," he said truthfully. "I would have expected another attack from Galbatorix by now."

"Expected, but not wanted." He nodded.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Later that day, Eragon went to visit Arya. She was reading from a book titled 'Du Brisingr.' She smiled when he entered, closing the book and putting it next to her on the bed.

Eragon greeted her. "I was heading to meet my cousin and his fiancé, and wondered if you wanted to come. I had asked Orik as well but he is busy."

She nodded and stood, following him to the cluster of tents provided for the Carvahall citizens. They soon found almost the entire village grouped around a table, eating dinner. When they were noticed, a hush fell across the table and Eragon fidgeted slightly next to Arya.

Finally Roran stood and went over to Eragon, greeting him with a bear hug.

"Eragon! I am happy to see you again!" He said grinning. He was soon joined by Katrina. Who smiled openly at them.

"Katrina," he said in greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine thank you," she answered, turning to Arya. "I never got to thank you for your part in my rescue." She said. "I am glad to see you are alright."

Arya nodded. "And I you." Just then Sloan walked out from his tent and spotted Katrina, Roran, Arya and Eragon.

"Katrina!" he growled. "Get away from them!" He commanded, grasping her wrist.

"They mean us no harm, father!" protested Katrina.

"That one carries a weapon!" he growled at Arya. Eragon looked down and saw that indeed, her elven blade was clasped to her belt.

"Arya, why did you bring your blade?" He asked.

She averted her eyes. "Let's just say, they were _orders."_ Eragon smirked, then turned to Sloan.

"She means you no harm" he said.

Sloan ignored his words. "You get away from my daughter!" he yelled. At this point the rest of Carvahall were on their feet, mother's covering their children's eyes.

Sloan whipped out a meat knife and struck towards Arya's head with ferocious speed, but before anyone could blink, Arya had her blade out and had stopped the attack. Sloan blinked in surprise.

All of a sudden, Arya froze. She turned away from the group, looking across the lands. Eragon frowned.

"Arya?" he asked. "what do you see?"

"I do not know." She glanced around, then headed towards one of the tallest trees and jumped up several branches, earning gasps form several onlookers. Eragon called up to her.

"What is it?" He saw her eyes widen. She jumped the entire length of the tree to the ground, landing in front of Eragon, earning several screams.

She grasped his wrist. "Murtaugh," she breathed. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Murtaugh, he brings a large army."

"Are you sure?"

"Who else flies on a red dragon and leads a large army bearing Galbatorix's crest?" He didn't need to know anymore, and took off towards Nasuada's tent, contacting Saphira.

_Meet me in Nasuada's tent._

_What? Why?_

_Arya has seen an army approaching, lead by Murtaugh. _She growled.

_Meet me there now! _He said, cutting off the connection.

As promised, Saphira was waiting at Nasuada's tent, and Eragon and Arya entered to see a pale Nasuada.

"Is what Saphira saying true?" she asked. Eragon nodded.

"We need everyone ready for battle in less than half an hour." Stated Arya.

Nasuada nodded and called Jarvis and Jarsha, sending them off to alert as many people as possible. Nasuada dismissed Arya and Eragon to get into their battle armor.

Upon arriving at his tent, Eragon relayed the events of Arya's meeting Carvahall quickly to Saphira whilst changing.

_How could Arya have known?_

_I know not, maybe she heard them._

_Hmmmm._

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

The entire Varden stood waiting in silence, waiting for the attack. They could now see the army, with Murtaugh circling overhead. Saphira and Eragon stood on the right side of Nasuada, Arya on the right.

Tension was high as the last of the men came back from taking the elderly, children and women to a safe place. Finally, the two armies stood face to face, Murtaugh above.

At last, the two leaders raised their arms, and the fight began. Eragon tackled several men alongside Arya, whilst Saphira attacked magician that just didn't want to die. Eragon glanced up to see Roran smash a man's head with his hammer, and Nasuada pull her blade form the stomach of another. Murtaugh and Thorn hovered overhead, watching the battle.

_What are they doing?_

_I do not know, but be alert incase they attack._

After a short while, Thorn swooped down and landed on the ground not far from Eragon and Arya. The men shied away from them.

"Hello again, Arya." He said. "The king is not very happy with you." She scowled. "Nice to see you, Eragon." Eragon growled in return. Murtaugh drew his blade.

"One on one, you and me, Eragon."

"Bring it on"

Their blades clashed with a shower of sparks. Eragon attacked his right side, which Murtaugh blocked and pushed Eragon in a loop. As he twisted, Eragon caught sight of Saphira and Thorn fighting above, and Arya taking on seven men. He spun back to Murtaugh, trying to hit him. He was once again blocked. Murtaugh attacked, pushing Eragon to the ground, knocking his blade form his grasp, just as Arya had. Eragon gasped in pain as his ankle broke.

"Eragon!" Yelled Arya, attacking Murtaugh from behind. He swung his blade to meet hers, and Eragon could only watch helplessly as they fought. Arya seemed to have the upper hand, until Murtaugh mentally called Thorn, he came up behind her and knocked her unconscious several feet away. Murtaugh advanced to finish her.

"No!" Screamed Eragon, but his voice was lost in a ferocious roar. Startled, Eragon looked to Saphira, who was busy attacking the men, but looked up in alarm.

Then a emerald green dragon dived from the sky. It was slightly bigger than thorn, but less so than Saphira. Eragon's heart fell.

_Galbatorix got his dragon egg to hatch._

But then he noticed, the dragon didn't have a rider. This confused him. Then the dragon came to land above Arya. He sat up in alarm, he could crush Arya. But the dragon landed with both its hind legs either side of her. It looked at Thorn and roared arching it's back.

Then Eragon heard a distinctly male voice in his head.

_Don't touch my rider!_

Everyone, on both sides of the fight stopped to stare at the dragon. Eragon was puzzled; who did he mean? He didn't have a rider with him. But then the dragon stepped to the side and bowed its head over Arya, nudging her slightly with his nose. Arya shot upright, breathing deeply. She surveyed the scene, then her eyes fell upon the dragon. Her expression went from shock to horror.

She stood shakily, still staring at the dragon. They stared at each other. Then Arya approached him and touched his nose.

Murtaugh looked as shocked as him, as the green dragon turned and growled at him. Then it attacked, soon joined by Saphira. Murtaugh turned on his heel, jumping onto Thorn and taking to the air, leaving the emerald dragon roaring after him. The rest of the men retreated in a hurry, heading back over the plains.

The Varden roared in triumph, as Eragon headed over to Arya slowly. She stood; head bowed, and only raised it when he stopped in front of her.

Without speaking, he reached for her palms. She didn't resist, and he soon found what he was looking for, on her right palm, a shining sliver orb, with a milky white sheen.

He let her arm drop, staring at her in shock.

"Arya…"

"When I was under Galbatorix's care, the egg hatched for me. I refused to swear allegiance, but he needed us, so he put me under the spell. My dragon was too weak to fight yet, so I was sent in alone." She bowed her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked away. "I could not, Eragon."

"Why not!" he yelled.

She glared at him. "Because of this." She turned and walked towards the woods, her dragon following her, shooting a quick glance at Eragon before he took off over the treetops to follow his rider.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Author's Note:

How cool was that!? He he. A new dragon! And my longest chapter yet! Thing is, I dunno what im gonna do next! Someone give me a suggestion!

Love: Me


	10. Forest Fever

Empire: The final Battle

Chapter 10: Forest Fever

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ARYA**!#$&()(&$#!#$&()!

Arya stopped running by the ocean that separated Surda from the rest of the world. She sat down and rested against a rock, her head pounding like mad. She reached up and gingerly touched the spot where she had been hit and found it too sore to touch. She examined the rest of her body, and found several scratches and cuts, including a fractured right arm. She sighed and waited for her dragon to arrive.

Barely a minute later, the emerald dragon swooped from the sky, descending in front of his rider.

_Arya?_

She stared at him wearily as he surveyed her wounds.

_You are injured. _She looked away. He sat patiently, waiting for her as Oromis had once done for Glaedr and Eragon for Saphira. She gazed off into the distance for several more minutes, then;

_I am. _Her eyes started to water, and her dragon moved slightly closer and curled up around her.

_Why did you not tell him? _

She looked away again, quiet for a few more minutes. _I did not tell him, _she paused. _Because I do not trust him. He violated my privacy, and made no intention to keep it secret; his dragon, Saphira, knows what he saw._

The dragon bristled. _The one with nice sapphire scales?_ Arya nodded.

Silence took them.

_You must get your wounds tended to._

Arya shook her head firmly. _I shall tend to them myself after I regain my strength._

The dragon snorted his distaste. _I do not wish to see you suffer for this decision. _Arya frowned slightly and struggled from her dragon's grip, heading towards the shore, and stood facing the island Parlim, just visible along the horizon. He raised his head towards her, watching her silently and patiently. Then, just before nightfall, Arya sat, using her good arm to position herself.

As if by silent permission, her dragon strode over and lay next to her, allowing her to rest upon his belly. Together they watched the sun set and the stars rise.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ERAGON**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Eragon sat in his tent, Saphira's head resting on the ground, the rest of her body continuing out the door.

He sighed. _Arya! A rider! And she did not tell me!_

_Maybe she had a reason. You were a little harsh to her when you found out._

He snorted and shifted his position, wincing when it made his broken ankle flare up in pain.

_And another dragon! And it is Galbatorix's egg too! He has none to put against the Varden, and we have two, with a possible third! _Stated Saphira happily.

_Aye, it is good._

_Good! It is wonderful! The scales that balance the fate of Alagaesia have just shifted!_

Eragon nodded. _Aye, but how shall Arya learn dragon riding when war is knocking on our door?_

_Eragon, Arya has proved more than capable in battle, and knows much of the riders. I am sure she will do fine._

They were silent for a moment.

_I am going to find her. _He stated.

_No. You need to rest and heal your ankle. Besides, I am sure that they are fine, and do not wish to be disturbed. _

Eragon snorted his disapproval. _I shall rest, but if they have not returned by noon, I go to find them._

She sighed, then _Very well. But no earlier._

Eragon nodded, then lay down and drifted off to sleep.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ARYA**!#$&()(&$#!#$&()!

The emerald dragon stretched his neck and craned his head to the sky, taking in his surroundings. The ocean was quiet and cool, and the trees stirred with a bare rustle. His sleeping rider lay still and quiet against him, though he knew somehow she was not asleep.

He leaned down and touched her with his nose, avoiding her injured head and arm. She stirred and opened her eyes, staring at the sky, though not actually seeing it. They sat like this, the dragon willing to wait for his rider.

"Aiedail has set." She murmured finally. "We must go back." She sighed and stood. To the untrained eye, it would seem she had not been troubled by her wounds by this movement, but her dragon's eye was not untrained, and saw a brief tremor run her length.

_Are you well enough to heal your wounds?_

She looked at him with a piercing gaze that made him thankful he had talons and tail spikes at his disposal. She nodded, and set about healing various cuts and bruises, then her arm, then her head.

_Good. _He said, satisfied she was well. _Now, get on my back before I put you on it. _She smiled weakly and jumped onto him. He crouched low, then flew off into the sky.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ERAGON**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

It was midday and Eragon was still asleep, Saphira watching the skies for the emerald dragon. Not long after, he soared from the sky, landing just in front of her. Arya jumped nimbly off his back, landing beside him, where she stood tall and patient

The two dragons greeted each other then Saphira turned to Arya; _Are you well? I was worried._

Arya nodded, slightly distracted. Saphira studied her for a moment, then turned back to the other dragon. They had a short conversation, which Arya had, unknown to the dragons, hacked into.

… _Is she all right?_

_That is not for me to discuss._

_I am her friend! I have concern and I wish to know any problems she is experiencing._

_It is for her to discuss. I am in no position to tell you of her._

_You have yet to learn what being a dragon with a rider means! It means communicating, knowing their every thought!_

_As do you, Saphira. But do not tell me you and Eragon have kept things from each other? Like when you experienced the issue at the Stone of Broken Eggs._

_She told you of that!? _She reared up and growled at Arya in annoyance. She stared passively back at her as her dragon growled in protection.

_All she told me was you had an issue at the stone, nothing more. I do not wish to know, she only told me this when she used this as an example for her belief of telling the other their feelings in given time._

Saphira calmed down slightly. Then, the male dragon felt a searing pain over his mental link with Arya. He hissed at the pain, then turned in alarm to view his rider. She stood impassively in the same spot she had the entire time.

_Arya?_

_Yes._

_Are you all right?_

A pause. _Yes._

_Are you going to say anything else except yes?_

_Yes._

_Like what?_

_Yes._

He reared back slightly in surprise. Arya had a sense of humor. He chuckled slightly.

_What is it? _Asked Saphira.

_Nothing. _But he knew that 'something' was not 'nothing' when Arya suddenly turned around and ran deep into the forest.

_Arya! _He cried out, taking to the air and following her. He could not locate her with his mind, as she had shielded him.

He soon found her in a small glade, leaning against a tree, eyes closed.

_Arya. _She wearily opened her eyes then dropped to the ground. He felt pain seep through his mental link once again and tried to soothe it, but without luck. Arya sat on the floor, face in hands, shaking slightly. He curled his body around her, and she fell back against him. Her face was glistening with sweat, and her hands were clenched. Her breathing was quick and short, like she had run a long way.

He surveyed her for a moment, then reached out with his nose; the most sensitive part of him. He could feel the heat radiating from her, and the slight tremors that ran her length. It finally occurred to him that she could be gravely ill. At a loss as what to do, he reached out for Saphira.

_Don't. _Arya's voice came through his mental link, weak and breathless.

_You need help, Arya! I do not know how to help you._

_I will be fine._

_No! You will not! I am calling Saphira no matter what._

She paused. _Fine. _He nodded, relieved. He knew that she would have been able to stop him contacting her, and he was gravely concerned for his rider's health.

_Saphira?_

_Are you the green dragon? Why have you not told me your name? Why did you fly off?_

_Aye, it is me, and I have not told you my name because I have not wished to. I am in need of your assistance._

_What is it?_

_It is Arya._

_What is wrong!?_

_She is very ill. I fear for her health._

He sensed her alarm. _I shall come. Where are you?_

He sent a mental picture of the glade.

_Very well, shall I bring Eragon?_

He paused. _No, I do not think she would want that._

_I shall come. _She ended the conversation.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ARYA**!#$&()(&$#!#$&()!

A few minutes later, Saphira landed in the glade. She walked over to the Elf and her dragon, stooping to examine the elf in his care.

_She is not well_. She stated.

_I know, but I do not know what is wrong, and she refuses to go back, or seek help._

_Are you willing to obey her wishes?_

…_No._

Arya coughed, bringing up blood upon her elven shirt. Saphira reared back in alarm.

_She needs human medical attention immediately._

_Aye._

_I shall fetch Eragon._

He hesitated.

_Do you wish to help Arya?_

_Of course. _He paused. _Go and get him._

She nodded and flew back to camp.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ERAGON**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Saphira arrived by Eragon's tent as fast as she called, yelling out to him mentally.

_Eragon!_

_Saphira?_

_Eragon, I need your help._

_What for? _He asked whilst throwing on a shirt.

_Arya is ill, we need your help._

Startled, Eragon asked. _What does she need?_

_Water, but otherwise I cannot think of anything else. She has a high fever and she just coughed up blood._

Eragon quickly grabbed some empty water skins and blanket and headed out to Saphira. He jumped onto her and she took off.

_We need to find a river._

_Aye. _She altered her course a bit and landed near a stream. After filling the water skins, they headed to the glade.

Eragon immediately went to Arya and felt her forehead and cheeks, which were both burning. He then checked her stomach for any hidden wounds, despite a protest from the emerald dragon.

_She would not want you to do that._

_Do I have a choice?_

Silence.

Eragon tore off a strip of cloth and covered it with half the contents of a water skin. He placed this upon her forehead, holding it there with his hand. He repeated the process and placed one across her stomach, which contracted slightly under the coldness.

Eragon then used the method Oromis taught him to detect his foods for poison, except on Arya's body. He discovered the same type of poison given to her in her first imprisonment. He told the two dragons of his find. He then quickly departed to find Angela on Saphira, leaving the other dragon to care for his rider.

_Will Angela have any Tunivor's Nectar?_

_We better hope so._

_How would she have gotten that into her in the first place?_

_The poison was placed inside her a month ago; The time she was imprisoned. I am guessing that Galbatorix gave it to her so that if she got out of his control, it would kill her_

_It seems possible._

_Aye._

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ERAGON**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Saphira landed in front of the herbalist's tent, running inside. He was relieved to see Angela inside, stirring a pot.

She looked up, smiling. "Hello, Eragon, I was just-"

"I am sorry, Angela, but I am in a desperate hurry. I am in need of Tunivor's Nectar."

She looked startled, then nodded and headed to a supply cupboard, searching around.

"Aha!" she withdrew with a small bottle in her hand. "My last bottle, the antidote is from the mushroom I found in Farthen Dur, do you remember it?" She asked handing him the bottle.

"Aye, and thank you, but I a must rush." He raced out the door and back to Saphira.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**ARYA**!#$&()(&$#!#$&()!

Arya had coughed up more blood by the time Eragon and Saphira had arrived. Eragon unsealed the tiny bottle and placed it between her sculpted lips, letting it drip down her throat. After the whole bottle was empty, Eragon placed it in one of the empty water skins for safe keeping, then tore off fresh strips of cloth, wet them, and replaced the old ones on Arya's stomach and forehead.

The group sat in silence.

_Now we can only wait. _Stated Saphira.

_Aye. _Eragon turned to the emerald dragon. _What is your name?_

He raised his head to gaze at him.

_My name, is Vanilor. _

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**AUTHOR**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Author's Note:

This chapter's plot came to me whilst I was writing it, as I wasn't feeling to well when I wrote it, so I made Arya ill!

And no, I did not just make the chapter without naming the dragon, I just wanted to wait to the end to reveal it. Dunno why. Well, cya next time!

PS: I was gunna name Vanilor Vanillin, wata ya think? Tell me if u like it betta or not.

PSS: I am jus getting tha slang outa my system afta writin a whole 11 page document in full gramma! Tha horror!


	11. Eyes of Mystery

Empire: The Final Battle

Chapter 11: Eyes of Mystery

GUYS! With the last update, when Arya said "I don't trust him" about Eragon, she meant she doesn't trust him with information. She IS still his friend, bat she just can't tell him things any more. Ok? Got it? Good.

FOUR PAGES OF REVIEWS!!!! FOUR! CHATERIA! SHI! ONO PLUS TRES! I HAVE SO MANY!!!! YAY! I am aiming for 60-70 by the end of this chapter!!! SO please review! AND YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW!!!

TALKY TALKY TALKY TALKY

Arya: You really have it out for me, don't you?

Me: Not really, but its fun to make you really powerful, then hurt you and watch Eragon cry.

Eragon: Hey! I do not cry over Arya!

Me: Oh god Arya, is that a _scratch _on your arm?

Eragon: OH GOD! CALL A PARAMEDIC! Arya! Are you alright! Talk to me!!!

Arya: (groan and rub forehead.)

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&**ALL**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

The group sat with Arya for a short while until Saphira asked Vanilor;

_Do you wish for us to stay?_

He paused. _No._

Eragon protested silently for a moment to his dragon, but was won over and reluctantly stood.

_What if she is in need of assistance? _He asked.

_I am more than capable of looking after her. _Answered Vanilor, hugging Arya closer.

_Very well. _Said Eragon, _contact us if in need of assistance?_

_I shall._

_Good. _He jumped onto Saphira and took to the sky Vanilor watched them fly away.

"She has pretty scales, doesn't she?" Said a quiet voice. Vanilor looked down to see Arya, who he had not known was awake. Her eyes were closed, but she was smirking lightly.

_Do you ever sleep?_

_Maybe. But you think she is nice, no?_

He bristled. _Her scales are a lovely colour. _He gazed up towards the sky where the Sapphire dragon had disappeared.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&**ERAGON**!#$&()(&$#!#$

_His scales are a lovely colour. _Said Saphira as they flew back towards the Varden.

_Aye, they are. Why did you ask him if he wanted us to stay?_

_I could sense that he wanted to be alone with her. _

Eragon snorted. _Yes, but I still think it is a bad idea, leaving them alone._

_Maybe. What could happen?_

_It took days for Arya to recover before. _

Saphira paused. _Actually, Angela told me that she would have recovered sooner, but there were complications._

_Complications? What were they?_

_I'm not entirely sure. She never told me. You'll have to find out._

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&**ARYA**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

Vanilor shifted his head so he could clearly see Arya's face. She opened her eyes wearily and smiled at him.

_How are you?_

_I feel hot._

He pressed his nose against her forehead. _You do._

He curled up around her, making a protected nest for her to sleep in.

_Rest, Arya. You only just received the antidote. _

Arya had already shifted and was half asleep, slightly curled up. Vanilor cocked his head and surveyed her, before setting his head down and closed his eyes.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&**ARYA**!#$&()(&$#!#$&

A long while later, Vanilor was jolted from his sleep by Arya's slight stirring. He looked down at her, and she opened her eyes and gazed back.

_Are you alright?_

_I am._

_Perfectly?_

…_No._

_Can you ride?_

…_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_You aren't going to say anything besides yes or no are you._

_No._

He chuckled. Humour. Arya jumped up onto him and they took flight towards the Varden.

_Do you like Saphira?_

_I… think she has nice scales._

_And…_

_And nothing. _He said hotly.

Arya smiled slightly. _Sure, sure. _She thought.

**!#$&()(&$#!#$&****Eragon****&$#!#$&()(&$#!**

"Angela?" Eragon called as he reached the herbalists temporary Toads are Frogs experiment camp.

"Hmmmm?" Came the reply. Eragon found her at the back of the small tent stirring some unidentified potion. Eragon preferred to keep it unidentified.

"How can I help you? And what did you do with that Nectar?"

"Er, Arya, she had been poisoned again. She needed the antidote."

"Oh dear. That girl does like her poisons." She chuckled. "She is all right now isn't she?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell. She's in the forest with her dragon."

"Hmmmm, yes. Astounding, isn't it. Arya a rider. Well, it's rather fitting. I'm glad she found a friend."

Eragon frowned "What do you mean?"

"Oh, ever since her elven friends died, the two she always traveled with, she has been less sociable. Well," She shrugged. "She was never really the talkative type anyway."

Eragon nodded silently.

"Now, what did you come for anyway? No one ever comes for just a social chat anymore, too busy killing off their own race."

"Er, yes. Saphira said something to me, about the last time Arya received Tunivor's Nectar. She said you had told her Arya would have recovered faster, but there were, complications?"

"Ahh, yes. Well, I am not entirely sure what was wrong. But there was something about her that didn't feel right. Like she, wasn't there. Like her-"

"…Like her spirit wasn't there." He finished.

"I guess. But I wouldn't have noticed it if Elva hadn't have walked in that moment. I had expected her to be in pain, because of Arya being poisoned, but she frowned and told me she couldn't feel anything from her… at all. _Then _she told me not to pick up my soup ladle in the next five minutes" She scratched her head then sighed. "But I did." She examined a nasty burn on the palm of her right hand.

Just then Jarvis arrived in the tent. "Eragon, sir. Nasuada requires you and Lady Arya's presence in her quarters." He said bowing.

"Very well. I shall come immediately." He started towards the door, but stopped and looked at the messenger. He stared curiously back. But it wasn't your usual curious expression, it was more of a 'you didn't see anything' look. And it had a creepy feel about it.

"Is there, anything you require sir?" He asked.

"No, nothing." He said, shaking his head.

He turned and walked to the door. Had Jarvis's eyes always been green?

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(**NUETRAL**!#$&()(&$#!#$

Later that night Eragon went to Arya's tent to se if she had returned. She had.

"Arya Svit-Kona" He said, touching his fingers to his lips.

She looked up slowly from the book she was reading, greeting him also.

"I… how you were feeling." He stated, hoping she would not take it as an insult.

She paused. "I am fine."

He nodded. "Nasuada requires our presence."

"Very well" She stood and followed him to their leader's tent.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&)(&**NUETRAL**!#$&()(&$#!#$$

"Well, here are the only two riders outside the Empire." Stated Nasuada. "The enemy is on our doorstep, yet you are required elsewhere." She sighed.

"The elves require you to finish your training, Eragon. They insist you leave immediately, and I can do nothing but let you go to them. And they also wish for Arya to return."

Eragon nodded, slightly annoyed that he didn't have much say in the matter. "When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible. The sooner you get there, the sooner you get back. Leave now to prepare for your journey, I need a word with Arya."

Eragon nodded and left.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&)(&**NUETRAL**!#$&()(&$#!#$$

Eragon had packed and was ready to leave, waiting in a clearing a short distance from the camp with Saphira and Vanilor. A short while later Arya arrived with Nasuada.

"Be safe, all of you." She said, as the two dragons sprang into the sky.

After flying a short distance, Saphira found it necessary to do a double barrel roll, obviously charging Vanilor in a aerobatics competition.

He responded by doing a triple barrel roll then a 90 degree nosedive, twirling before pulling out straight.

_He is a good flyer. _Said Saphira.

_How did he get so, though? He has not had any lessons on flying._

_Oh, wouldn't say that. _Smirked Saphira, glancing at Arya who was riding on Vanilors' back with ease. _Arya seems to be a confident flyer._

Indeed, they could see Vanilor suddenly change direction or move the position of his tail as he demonstrated other air maneuvers.

The two dragons continued this over their entire four day trip to the Elven capital, much to their rider's annoyance.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&)(&**MEEEE!!**!#$&()(&$#!#$$

Author's note:

Well, that was odd, and pretty pointless, but I sorta had minor writers block where I had a plot but I couldn't figure out how to get to it. If anyone has some good ideas, then please tell me in your reply.

Ooooo! Whats wrong with Jarvis, and guess what! I have a surprise brought to you next time by three little orphans of the Varden! It'll totally be original. I can almost guarantee that no one will have done this before! UNIQENESS!

AlinaAnila

AKA: The Backwards Forwards Gal

BFG!!!!


	12. Once Again

Sorry again. I'm just here to tell you that in aproximately one week i will have finished the latest inheritance book, and that will decide wether i get new inspiration or dump this story. One of my wonderful reviewers has offered to take up the story, and If i feel i can no longer live up to your expectations, I will hand the story over.

If, for some reason, you want me to continue, please message me with any random ideas you have floating around in your head. I can make almost anything from everything.

AlinaAnila


End file.
